


My Number 1

by chuupeach



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuupeach/pseuds/chuupeach
Summary: hi. i've never done this before and idk if i'll keep writing this fic, i just wanted to try. english is not my first language btw. if you're reading this PLEASE let me know how it is and if you would like me to continue it or nah. thnx <3
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. 21:30 FRIDAY

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i've never done this before and idk if i'll keep writing this fic, i just wanted to try. english is not my first language btw. if you're reading this PLEASE let me know how it is and if you would like me to continue it or nah. thnx <3

Sooyoung had absolutely no control over the heat wave that was rapidly invading her cheeks, ears and neck at the time. Her hands moved eagerly across the back of the smaller girl on top of her.

"Thinking bout you" by Frank Ocean was playing softly in the background while the sound of her own lips kissing over a softer pair of pink ones filled the tiny room they were in.

She had been in this situation before, hanging out with her childhood friend Jungeun in her room to catch up and listen to the new records that she had recently bought. But, somehow, they always ended up making out on her bed instead, not even paying attention to the songs that were playing on the turntable that Sooyoung had gotten Jungeun for birthday a few years ago.

Her heartbeat was racing, echoing in her eardrums and giving her the feeling that her whole heart was going to come out of her mouth. Her whole body was hot and sweaty and she could only think about wanting to get her best friend even closer to her, to get rid of the fabric that kept they're bodies from really touching, to make Jungeun hers already. But she could never go further than this, no matter how many times she had tried to take things to another level, Jungeun always stopped her, bursting the bubble of heat and confort they had created.

The thing was, Jungeun had a boyfriend: Wong Yukhei, a really fit guy whose only personality trait was having a nice body. Really, the dude's good looks could almost make up for his poor intelligence and low IQ. Sooyoung knew that Jungeun was only dating him to cover up the fact that she was really a lesbian, but Jungeun, not ready to come in terms with her own sexuality yet, was convinced that she was straight and in love with the hulk-looking moron.

"Jungeun-" Sooyoung breathed, when she couldn't take the teasing and foreplay anymore, knowing what was going to happen next if this kept going for much longer. She pulled her face apart, her legs still wrapped around the waist of the gorgeous girl on top of her. The hair at the end of Jungeun's ponytail tickling her face. Her heart sinks at the pout that the brown haired girl gives her when she breaks away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry" Jungeun says, her face bright red from embarrassment and the make out session she was just having with the girl she knew since she was ten. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright" Sooyoung cuts her out with a dry voice, it always ended up this way, Jungeun apologizing to her, as if she had lost control over her body, as if kissing Sooyoung like this was nothing but a dumb mistake, a mistake that she had done several times already these last two weeks. She sits up on her bed, fixing her loose ponytail and arraigning her crop top as to not show that much of her abs, that were peaking through the tiny space in between her shirt and high waisted jeans.

Sooyoung sits up as well, she cringes at the same old uncomfortable feeling of the wet spot she had left on the panties under her sweatpants, that always remained on and untouched. She couldn't help but wonder if Jungeun got wet because of her too or if this really did nothing to her body at all.

"It's just-" she sighs, positioning herself at the far end of the bed, as far away as Sooyoung as she possibly could. "Yukhei and I... we've been having some fights... he's always so busy with dance practice and I guess... I just feel so... lonely and needy..." her eyes could not meet Sooyoung's, too afraid to see her reaction.

Sooyoung's chest feels even heavier after hearing that pathetic attempt of an excuse. Was she really just telling her that she was nothing but a second option to fulfill her nasty needs? But she really couldn't say anything bad to her, so she just nodded at her hurtful words, pretending to be unbothered by them.

For a while now, she had come to terms with the fact that she had an enormous crush on the shorter girl right in front of her. Sooyoung had come out to her friends as a lesbian when she was a senior at high school, the only people who didn't know about that part of herself were her own parents, and that was because they were super old fashioned and close minded about the topic, always throwing homophobic comments around, fully oblivious to the fact that their own daughter was gay. Sooyoung had learned how to keep her love life a secret, not that she had an interesting one though. She had never, in her 23 years of existence had a girlfriend. And she had only dated 1 guy in her life, Jaehyun, who turned out to be gay himself as well, and the relationship fell through because of that. They never truly loved one another as a couple, but they were very good friends up to that day, keeping each other's secret from their parents, who would never understand the reason behind their break up, that had happened couple of years ago, just after they both realized that they were gay and had a serious conversation about it.

Jaehyun had told her first that he was not interested in touching her in a romantic or even sexual kind of way, and Sooyoung had gotten so worried, thinking there was something wrong about her. It wasn't until the night that she had tried to seduce Jaehyun into bed with her for the first time in over a year of being together that he confessed that he had been cheating on her with his friend Doyoung.

Sooyoung, instead of feeling hurt though, felt relieved. She was only trying to get him to take her virginity away because of the social pressure, and the fact that she felt so uninterested in being touchy with her boyfriend that she was desperate to find out if she was really attracted to him. So when he told her that he was gay, she felt a wave of relief crash over her. Now she understood why their relationship wasn't like the ones of her friends, who would tell Sooyoung all about being intimate with their respective boyfriends every day.

Deep down, she always knew that she liked girls, but she was always in denial about it. But Jaehyun's confession helped her realize that she couldn't hide that part of herself anymore, so she come out to him too, breaking down completely and crying in his arms as he cried as well, holding her closely. Since then, their bond was unmatched.

After that, she started coming out to her close girl friends: Haseul, Jiwoo and even Jungeun. They all reacted well to the news. Haseul had, in fact, already came out to the group of friends, introducing them to her girlfriend Kahei, a beautiful tiny girl from Hong Kong who seemed to adore everything about Haseul.

Jiwoo had also voiced some of her own concerns about her actually being bisexual but not being entirely sure yet. Jungeun though, after hearing the news she lost interest in them for a while, distancing herself from them considerably. They were all very worried about her reaction, considering the fact that she was the most likely to be gay out of the four of them, always talking about girls the way a straight girl would normally talk about boys she likes. Nevertheless, the news of her friends being gay struck her as a shock, changing her personality completely and ignoring them for over the whole summer break. Only to appear again at the start of hers and Jiwoo's senior year with a brand new boyfriend and a new attitude that seemed very likely to be fake.

Since her reappearance, Jungeun never showed signs of liking girls anymore. Well, not until a couple of weeks ago, when she started texting Sooyoung out of the blue to come to her dorm in uni and start making out with her aggressively only to panic at the last minute. Just as it was happening right now.

"It's fine, Jungeun" Sooyoung lied, trying to get rid of the knot forming in her throat, she had to get out of Jungeun's dorm before she would start tearing up and embarrassing herself even more. So she got up, grabbed her beanie from the floor, not even remembering the time when it left her head in the first place, and started walking towards the door, ready to fly out of the scene as her eyes begun to sting and her head started to get dizzy from the anger and disappointment of falling right on Jungeun's trap for the third time this week.

She was ready to pick up her skateboard, put on her Nikes and leave, when a hand grabbed her by the wrist, making her wince in surprise.

"Wait-" Jungeun's voice pleaded, she turned to look at her, her eyes were watery as well, and her lips quivering, she looked miserable, Sooyoung thought. "You know why I can't..." she said, referring to the fact that she always made a mess of her friend, heating her up by kissing and teasing her hard, only to leave her on the spot, regretting what she had done to her.

"I know." Sooyoung said shortly, unable to form an entire sentence due to the lump in her throat and the tears fighting to burst out of her dark brown eyes.

"I know that you are..." Jungeun started again, this time turning her gaze to the floor, not wanting to meet Sooyoungs eyes that stared at her with pain and annoyance. "...a lesbian" she mumbled, scared of the reaction her friend might have at those words, as if it was some kind of disgusting accusation that could cause Sooyoung to snap at her. The careful tone of her voice as she said the word 'lesbian' only got Sooyoung more annoyed and hurt. "I'm sorry if I'm... giving you the wrong kind of signs... we're just friends, you know. This is only because I miss Yukhei." She sounded confused about her own feelings and words. Sooyoung couldn't help but feel sorry for her and her miserable state of mind.

"Sure, Jungeun" she said, unable to hide the annoyed tone in her voice, a tear started descending from her left eye to her cheek and she quickly wiped it off with the sleeve of her oversized flannel. She couldn't look at Jungeun's face either, she just wanted to get out of the place as soon as she could or she would explode.

So she freed her wrist from Jungeun's grip, took her things and got out, closing the door behind her and leaving a trembling Jungeun all alone in her dorm.

As soon as she was out, she started sobbing, rushing down the stairs of the building and getting on her board, riding towards the nearest subway station that would take her to her own apartment, were she would cry herself to sleep like every single night Jungeun would play with her feelings this way.

The sky above her had already gone dark and the city lights reflected on her eyes full of tears. When she got to the station she checked her phone. It was 10pm and Jungeun had sent her a bunch of texts but she decided to ignore them for her own sake, putting the phone on her pocket again to get on the train and cry some more.


	2. 17:00 MONDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so... here's the second chapter. sorry for being so slow and i really hope you like it. please leave me comments :( i really don't know what i'm doing lmao.

Sooyoung had been at the skate park all afternoon, trying to clear her mind and distract herself from what had happened the other day, but it was useless. Every single trick she tried on her skateboard, she failed, falling to the ground and scratching different parts of her body in the process. She was frustrated, her knees already bleeding and her cheeks flushed angrily.

It had been 3 days since she had started ghosting Jungeun, after what had happened on that Friday night, when she stormed out of her friend's dorm with tears in her eyes. She couldn't take it any longer, she had to stop letting Jungeun use her as her toy. She knew that deserved more than that, she deserved someone who loved her back.

Jungeun had texted her a couple of times already, basically begging her to stop ignoring her and just let her know that she was fine, but she wasn't, she was hurt, really deeply hurt and she couldn't talk to her at the time. She had to figure herself out first. But all she had done, in the three days that she had been ghosting the younger girl, was to avoid the topic. She had sorted out nothing about the way she felt. Yes, she loved Jungeun, she was positive about that. But, at the same time, she knew she knew she had zero chance at being in a romantic relationship with her friend. 

Even if her suspicions were right and Jungeun really was attracted to girls, she was way too far from being open about it and accepting herself as a lesbian. And maybe she didn't even like Sooyoung. Maybe she was just using her because she was the only lesbian friend she had apart from Haseul who was already taken, and she was just playing around with her to sort out her feelings, with no real attachment whatsoever.

Sooyoung cursed under her breath in frustration after hitting the ground with her body for the tenth time that afternoon. This time she heard a guy laugh behind her and when she got up, she was determined to beat the shit out of the person who was making fun of her. But to her surprise, when she turned around she was met with a tight hug instead.

"Jaehyun!" Sooyoung screamed in annoyance, trying to free herself from the grip of the tall boy's arms. When he finally put her down, she hit his arm jokingly, gaining a complaint from her best friend in return. 

"Ouch!, I just wanted to surprise you, dumbass"

"Oh c'mon" Sooyoung rolled her eyes, but couldn't really help but to smile at the guy, she had been feeling really lonely lately since all her friends, including Jungeun, had already started their classes in uni. 

Both Jungeun and Jiwoo were in their third year of Visual Arts, while Haseul was a year away from graduating as a lawyer. As for Sooyoung, it had already been a year since she had earned her degree in dancing, and had worked a few times on different gigs as a back up dancer for rookie kpop girl groups, but they were all just part time jobs, nothing too serious as she was just starting to figure out what she really wanted to do with her life.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Sooyoung asked the boy, noticing that he had brought his own skateboard too.

"I took the day off" he explained, slightly ashamed "there were no costumers all morning, I think I might have to close for good now..." Jaehyun owned a record store that he had inherited from his father when he had passed away 3 years ago. He had not gone to uni and all of his income came from the store, which had been having some trouble gaining new shoppers lately. It made Sooyoung sad, most of their teenage memories were from them hanging out in the record store, playing some old vinyls and getting secretly drunk with her whole group of friends while Jaehyun's dad left them in charge. When he had passed away, all of that happiness and good times had slowly started to crumble down, as Jaehyun had to grow up really fast, having to take the role of his father and pay the bills for his mother and younger siblings. 

"We'll save the store, Jae" Sooyoung reassured him, not really sure of her own words but really wanting to lighten up her friend's mood. She hated seeing him sad and stressed, they had gone through so much together, they had so many secrets and were so close... Jaehyun was like a brother to her at that point, she always felt the need to protect him.

'Maybe that's my problem, really' Sooyoung thought, 'I always feel the need to make other people happy, even if I have to lie or hide my own feelings in the process.'

She didn't want to get caught up in her self pitying thoughts any longer and her conversation with Jaehyun wasn't really helping her do that, so she quickly grabbed her board again and started riding fast, challenging Jaehyun to follow her and try some of the new tricks they've been practicing all summer. The boy was quick to pick up her speed and, for a moment, it just felt like the good old times.

They skated til the sun went down, laughing loudly and recklessly every time one of the two fell down or tipped over, gaining a few judging glances from the other people at the skatepark but they didn't mind. The two of them had always been really loud and extra when they were together, and that Monday evening, although both of them were going through some rough shit in their lives, was no excuse. 

"I don't know what she wants from me" Sooyoung confessed while they were laying side by side on the hard cement, stargazing.

"Your body, obviously" Jaehyun replied, and Sooyoung chuckles quietly, shaking her head.

"No" she said "she never even lets me touch her."

Jaehyun passed her the blunt that they had been smoking together and she inhales hard before exhaling the smoke out of her mouth. It had been a while since she smoked weed with her friend and she had really missed the feeling of it.

"I don't know" Jaehyun said "she seems so scared of herself... of what she wants"

"Does she really want me, though?" Sooyoung whispered, too afraid of knowing the answer to the question that had been tormenting since Jungeun started playing around with her.

"You can't really know" Jaehyun said defeated, until a light bulb turned on in his head suddenly "well, not unless..."

Sooyoung looked at him intrigued, "unless...?" she asked, titling her head and inviting him to keep on talking.

"Forget it" he laughed, breaking the eye contact to stare at the night sky once more "too childish" he adds with a smile, shaking his head and continuing to smoke.

Sooyoung sat up abruptly, staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?" she insisted, curious to know what her dumbass friend had in mind.

"Well..." Jaehyun sat up as well, putting off the blunt with the sole of his left shoe. "You could make her jealous" He said, his voice low, and his eyes staring at the raven haired girl with seriousness.

As soon as Sooyoung heard this, she bursted out laughing at his suggestion.

"What kind of high school strategy is that?!" she kept on laughing until she felt Jaehyun's hand on her shoulder. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Look" her friend explained, trying to get her to stop giggling so she could hear what he had to say "you've been in love with her since before we even broke up which was like a century ago"

"Well, love is a big word..." Sooyoung started excusing herself, but when she was met with Jaehyun's serious stare once more she just nodded in silence. She really couldn't deny it to him. She was in love with Jungeun. And, even though she had been with several other girls while she was in uni, none of them could ever get close to making her feel the Jungeun did. Also the fact that two weeks ago she had started receiving invitations to go to her dorm and make out with her only made her heart beat even faster at the thought her friend, but it kept on breaking over and over again every single time she was faced with rejection.

"This... thing that she's been doing to you is literally consuming your soul, it's like torture, I mean" Jaehyun continues and Sooyoung glances at the floor, it was true, she couldn't take the fooling around any longer, Jungeun was driving her insane. For the past two weeks she hadn't gone to a single dance gig audition, she had barely even eaten anything, she was truly depressed and affected by her own feelings.

"What if you just find a nice girl and start dating her..."

"But I hate dating!" Sooyoung interrupted him with sudden anger "all I want is her!" She admitted, at the verge of tears, her chest feeling heavy and her throat tight again. A feeling she knew too damn well those days.

"I know!" Jaehyun calmed her down by holding her hand and squeezing it gently "but we need to check her reaction" he explained softly "so we know for sure if she really wants you or she's just using you". 

Sooyoung sighed, this whole plan sounded awful to her. Why would she date someone else? Wouldn't she be using that other girl as well? But the pain in her chest was too loud to ignore at that point, she needed answers and she needed them soon.

"Okay" she said shortly, her eyes returning to hold her friend's gaze. "I'll do it"

Jaehyun smiled at her, she couldn't help but to feel like he was pitying her and she hated that feeling, so she decided change the subject.

"Anyways" she said, clearing her throat and laying down on her back again "I need a job"

Jaehyun laid down as well, letting go of her hand and returning to his previous playful nature. "I have a friend who told me about this entertainment company, apparently they're looking for back up dancers right now... I can ask him for their number if you're interested"

"Yes, please" Sooyoung whined "I need to focus on my career more and less on this stupidly gorgeous girl that's been breaking my heart every day"

"Alright" Jaehyun laughs, catching the neediness in the girl's tone "I'll ask him and text you the details later"

And so they stayed there talking about nothing and everything for nearly an hour more. They were high as fuck and giggled over the stupidest things. Jaehyun told Sooyoung that he was seeing a new boy named Sicheng, but all his friends called him Winwin. When she heard his nickname Sooyoung couldn't help but laugh so loud her insides hurt.

"Winwin? Are you for real?" she had asked, out of breath from laughing so damn loud.

Jaehyun just went red and explained that, since he came from China, it was hard for them to pronounce his name correctly, so they just decided to give him a nickname instead. This only made Sooyoung laugh even louder, causing tears to come out of the corner of her eyes. It wasn't even that funny, but they were both really high and definitely needed a laugh.

So the laughed and laughed until the guards finally came to find them and told them that the skatepark was now closed and they needed to leave.

Sooyoung walked to her apartment with her board on her hand, feeling way too high to actually ride it.

When she got home, she got undressed and took a long hot shower, feeling the effect of the weed wash out of her body slowly. When she got out, she pulled on a big t-shirt and put on some panties before checking her phone.

Two new messages from Jungeun and one from Jaehyun.

She rolled her eyes, unlocking her phone and going straight to read the boy's text, completely ignoring her crush because she knew that even opening her chat would hurt her a lot.

Jae *~*: this is the number of the company i told you about earlier, it's called Block Berry Creative and they're looking for backup dancers for a new girl group they're debuting soon. Hope your audition goes well! :)

She added the phone number that was attached to the message in her contacts, setting up mental reminder to call it in the morning. 

Then, she headed to her bedroom and laid on her bed until she fell asleep.


	3. 8:15 WEDNESDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey,, i've been really busy but here's another chapter. tell me what you think <3 (don't be too mean)

Sooyoung was trembling outside of the big building. She could barely sleep last night and before leaving her apartment she had drank way too much coffee, making her feel dizzy and disoriented.

She called the number her friend gave had given her on Thursday morning and she really didn't except them to give her such a short amount of time to practice for her audition, but here she was the very next day, after only 20 hours of memorizing a new choreography for her appointment with Block Berry Creative.

The company building was rather small, but certainly more luxurious than the other company buildings she had ever been to for an audition. She couldn't help but to feel like an amateur in the dance industry and that made her feel really nervous and small. What if she was not professional enough for this job? All she had ever done in the past were small gigs for newly debuted kpop girl groups under really low budget and small companies. This audition though seemed much more serious and important.

She went in the elevator and, with a shaky hand, she pressed the number 3. The office was on the third floor. When the elevator walls closed in front of her she proceeded to check herself out in the mirrored doors. Her dark short hair was tied up in a little ponytail and her face looked swollen and red due to her lack of sleep. She sighed in distress, rubbing her hand on her eyes, trying to get rid of the tired look that she had that early morning.

"This might be the biggest job audition in your life" she spoke to her own reflection "don't fuck it up, Sooyoung"

The doors opened once again and she found herself face to face with a tall black-haired girl, only centimeters apart from her face.

"Oh my god!" screamed the stranger in surprise "you're so pretty!"

"I..." Sooyoung managed to say, her cheeks turning bright red and her ears burning. She got out of the elevator when the smiling girl stepped back to give Sooyoung some much needed personal space.

"I've been waiting for you" the tone of her voice sounded deep and excited and Sooyoung's blushed cheeks only got even more red when the girl with the pretty shiny dark eyes took her hand and led her to an empty practice room that had big black letters that read Block Berry Creative on the front door.

"I'm sorry..." Sooyoung awkwardly said once they were inside. She was still holding the strangers hand and she wasn't entirely sure why "but you are...?"

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed, suddenly realizing the weirdness of the situation. She let go of Sooyoung's hand and immediately bowed her head and upper body in her direction, introducing herself with a confident and energetic voice "I'm Jung Jinsoul and I'll be evaluating your dance audition today".

Sooyoung bowed to her in return, she was nervous and flustered, her hands already sweating, but she managed to speak nonetheless "I'm Ha Sooyoung, nice to meet you".

The girl named Jinsoul looked way too young to be a Ceo of an entertainment company, with her slim and fit figure, her flawless pale skin and her thick long black hair that looked so soft Sooyoung was tempted to just go ahead and gently touch it with her fingers. But she controlled herself, trying hard to remember the reason why she was there in the first place.

"Right" Jinsoul went to take a seat at the wooden table that was at the far end of the room and Sooyoung followed behind her, unable to remove her gaze from the young woman's ass that was just in front of her while they were walking towards the table. "You can start whenever you're ready" she said once she was seated and looking up to Sooyoung right in the eyes.

Sooyoung took a deep breath and opened her bag to find her portable speakers. She connected her phone to them and put them on the table where Jinsoul was situated. She noticed how the girl had a eyebrow raised and looked at her with amusement, she seemed really excited to watch Sooyoung perform.

Sooyoung got into the initial position of the dance and asked Jinsoul to press play for her. Once she did, Taemin's "Move" started playing. Jinsoul looked too happy when she realized what song it was and decided to lean back on her chair and put both of her shoes on the table, relaxing while Sooyoung started to dance the choreography for the girl.

There was something in the way that Sooyoung moved her hips to the beat of the song that drove Jinsoul crazy. She felt so lucky that she was able to see such an amazing performance right in front of her eyes. The girl dancing in front of her was drop dead gorgeous. The short dark pieces of hair that escaped from her ponytail and rested at her forehead now danced to every single one of the girl's moves. Her eyes looked fierce, in opposition to the way they looked like before she started to dance. Jinsoul felt like if she stared hard enough she would literally melt in her chair. The way that this Sooyoung girl's body was shaped was unimaginably sexy. She was wearing nothing but a crop top and some tight shorts so she was able to admire the way that her abs contracted and relaxed with every hip movement that the girl did. Jinsoul felt butterflies in her stomach staring at the dancer's eyes and she couldn't help but blush when she kept eye contact with her at all times while she danced to the beat of the song. She looked almost dangerous, depredatory, something that attracted Jinsoul in like a spell.

She didn't even realize that song was over until Sooyoung broke the eye contact with her and returned to her awkward shy nature.

"That was..." Jinsoul managed to say, in a state of complete shock and heat. But her words were interrupted when an older woman broke into the room where they were both in and Jinsoul immediately knew that she was in trouble.

"Jinsou!l" the woman screamed, making her way to the two girls at the end of the room. Sooyoung was confused. Partly because of what was happening and partly because of the heavy chemistry she had felt while she was performing for Jinsoul, something that she had never felt in her life while dancing for someone before.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" the woman continued, throwing daggers at Jinsoul with her eyes. 

The long haired girl stood up in a second, looking horrified and scared "I'm so sorry boss I was just playing around..." her voice sounded much less confident this time, and Sooyoung could tell that she was embarrassed because of the way that she kept her head down, unable to look either at Sooyoung or the mysterious woman that had just interrupted them both.

"I told you to stay at the dorm!" the woman scolded her harshly "get out before I slap the shit out of you!"

With that said, Jinsoul left the room running, not even daring to look at Sooyoung one last time before closing the door behind her, her face red and her eyes still staring at the ground.

"Um..." Sooyoung was astonished and glued to the floor, what the fuck was happening?

"I'm so sorry miss Ha" the woman spoke, snapping Sooyoung out of her shock in a second.

"That was Jinsoul, one of our trainees, I don't know what she told you but I really hope that she didn't scare you away, she's been acting very rebellious lately" the woman stood in front of Sooyoung, she was really pretty, but in a much more mature way than Jinsoul. She was dressed in a white shirt and a black tight skirt that really accentuated her curves, Sooyoung tried hard not to stare at her body the way she had done with Jinsoul. 

"I'm Tiffany Young, Ceo of Block Berry Creative" her voice was tender, despite the rage that she had shown earlier because of Jinsoul's actions. She made Sooyoung fell comfortable in an instant.

"I'm gonna ask you to start your audition over again... I'm so sorry that happened" she took a seat at the same table that Jinsoul was a few moments ago but, unlike her, her posture remained professional and distant. 

Suddenly, the room was filled with a whole different atmosphere and Sooyoung felt it in the look of the Ceo's face, who stared at her in a much more formal way, maintaining the boss-employee kind of relationship.

"Okay" Sooyoung managed to say, getting into position again and asking Ms. Young to press play for her again.

She nailed the choreography but, this time, she didn't feel the same way as she did when she had danced for the pretty girl with the pale skin.

Ms. Young kept staring at her too, but in her eyes, she couldn't see the same strong feeling that she saw in Jinsoul's gaze. The woman was only evaluating her technique, her eyes cold and her facial expressions serious.

Sooyoung couldn't help but feel like a spark was missing. She yearned the feeling of Jinsoul's eyes eating her alive while she danced for her. She hadn't even had a chance to properly meet the strange girl but she was already missing the way that she had made her feel, like she was the only thing worth staring at in the whole world.

When the song was over she was already sweating. She had done the choreography twice in front of two very different strangers and the nerve was killing her inside. 

"That was great!" Ms. Young said, standing up from her chair to applaud a panting Sooyoung. "Really, I think you're the best dancer that has auditioned for us this week."

"I..." Sooyoung opened her bag again and took off a towel to dry her drenched forehead and face "Thank you so much Ms. Young"

"Oh please just call me Tiffany, you make me feel so old" the woman replied with a smile "but yeah, from next week you can call me boss because you definitely got the job, congratulations and welcome to Block Berry Creative."

Sooyoung's heart was pounding, she couldn't believe her ears. "That's it?" she asked in disbelief "no contract or...?"

"Oh of course there's a contract" Tiffany laughed at Sooyoung's naive tone "I'll send you and email with the details so you can come by tomorrow morning to sign it"

"Oh my god" Sooyoung was smiling, still a little dumbfounded because of the fact that she had passed her most important job audition in her life. "Thank you so much."

When she got out of the building she was so happy. She couldn't believe that she had found such a serious job. Last night, she had searched online what the budget of the company she had just auditioned for was approximately and it was certainly a big deal of money so she was sure that her salary was going to be very good.

Once she was inside of the subway station she immediately texted her friends. Jiwoo, Haseul and Jaehyun had to know the good news. She was even tempted to message Jungeun but she figured it wasn't a good idea when she felt her heart clench hurtfully at the sight of the unopened text messages that she had been ignoring since Friday.

She was already on the train on her way back home when she got her first response. It was Jiwoo.

Jiwoo <3: OMG!!! Time to celebrate tonight! Congrats Soo unnie :]

So that night they all got together and went to a bar. Sooyoung felt so much happiness that it was hard for her to stop smiling. 

When her friends asked her about the audition she explained everything, how that weird girl had pranked her into dancing for her instead, how embarrassed she looked when the real Ceo had showed up and how Ms. Young had congratulated her, telling her that she was one of the best dancers that had ever auditioned for the company.

"What?!" screamed a drunk Haseul, while holding onto her girlfriend Vivi tightly by the neck "who the fuck was that girl?"

"I don't know" Sooyoung chuckled while taking a sip of her beer "a trainee apparently"

"Jeez I hope she doesn't debut in the group you're working with" Jiwoo said, her chubby cheeks already pink because of the alcohol "she sounds like trouble".

"Yeah" Sooyoung mumbled, not really sure how she felt about the accident that had happened earlier that day. She should feel angry of annoyed at Jinsoul for fooling her and lying to her, but she couldn't. There was something about her... something about the way that she had stared at Sooyoung while se was dancing that made her feel complete and whole. She didn't know what it was and throughout the whole day she couldn't bring herself to stop thinking about that strange girl with the shiny dark eyes.

It was already 3 in the morning when she received a call. She was dancing her heart out with Jaehyun but when she saw the name light up on the screen of her phone her heart dropped.

It was Jungeun. Maybe she found out they had all gone out without her and she was mad. Sooyoung couldn't help but feel like she had betrayed her friendship with the girl that had broken her heart too many times. She went outside to pick up the phone.

She was drunk. Maybe too drunk at the time, 'cause she heard Jungeun crying at the other side of the line and asking her to come over to her dorm, she didn't even hesitate, she called an uber and left her friends at the club alone.


	4. 4:00 THURSDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back from the dead. the reason i was gone it's bc of school and depression but i'm back i guess so enjoy(?  
> this chapter is very angsty btw so i'm gonna put some trigger warnings here:
> 
> tw homophobia tw physical abuse
> 
> also!! i'm not a lucas anti, i seriously love the guy, this is pure fiction pls keep that in mind.

As soon as the door opened in front of her she was met with a pair of lips pressing harshly against hers. Sooyoung was too drunk to even think straight, she was pulled inside the dorm and pushed against the hard wooden door in a matter of seconds. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was in a dream. Jungeun was kissing her like her life depended on it and it made her tummy fill with butterflies. Her hands traveled to the younger girl's waist, pulling her incredibly closer to her own body, while Jungeun's nails were scratching the back of her neck aggressively. Jungeun was desperate, and Sooyoung was glad to reciprocate the sloppy kisses that she was giving her on the lips.

"Jung-" Sooyoung tried to mumble against Jungeun's mouth but she was quickly shut up by more and more smacks on the lips, until Jungeun shoved her tongue inside of Sooyoungs mouth and she felt herself lose all of the control that her drunken state of mind was trying to arise. They stumbled across the tiny room and onto the bed, that was unmade and had a few empty bottles laying on top of the blankets, but neither of them cared because they were way too focused on eachother's bodies at the moment. This time, Sooyoung was on top of Jungeun and kept on kissing her lips eagerly, while her hands roamed over her waist, under Jungeun's lose shirt, touching her abs, finally getting to feel the soft and warm skin under her clothes.

When Jungeun started to roll her hips against Sooyoung's desperatly, she knew what was going to happen. She was finally going to get Jungeun the way she had always wanted to. This time, she was not stopping her or pushing her away, she was begging Sooyoung to touch her, she was pulling her so close to her own body that she felt like she couldn't breathe, but in a good way, in a way that Sooyoung felt like flying, like she was the most desired person in Jungeun's life.

"I don't want you to speak" Jungeun said while Sooyoung's lips where exploring her friend's neck, biting and licking every spot that made Jungeun sigh deeply out of pleasure. "I just want you to fuck me, Soo"

And so Sooyoung kept her mouth shut, continuing to draw moans out of Jungeun's mouth in the process. She was way too drunk to talk anyways, and her heart was beating so loud and fast that she felt like she was going to pass out any moment. Jungeun helped her get rid of her top, throwing it somewhere across the room and then unclasping her bra, going straight to grab her breasts while Sooyoung let out a muffled moan against the the shell of the brunette's ear.

"Fuck-" was all that she managed to get out of her throat while Jungeun played with her hard nipples, making her crotch throb with the desire to be touched and played with as well. She had never been this wet in her life, her panties were getting ruined, soaking wet because of the way that the brunette was touching her sweaty body and moaning against her.

It was all happening so fast, soon Jungeun was shirtless as well and Sooyoung had her mouth on her chest, leaving hickeys everywhere, making Jungeun scream and grab her black hair strongly, digging her nails on Sooyoung's scalp which turned her on even more. The aggression, the despair, the loudness of the situation made Sooyoung's body function on its own, she was like an animal, she couldn't think about anything else than fucking the younger girl senseless, she had waited for so long, had been teased way too damn much, she couldn't take it any longer, she needed Jungeun moaning against her naked body, she needed to make her hers already. The thought of any other person touching her this way was unbearable for Sooyoung, she wanted to make Jungeun feel so good that she would never be able to fuck somebody else without thinking of the girl that was on top of her right now, biting on her pink nipples while her hands were pulling her shorts and squeezing her thighs. She wanted to be rough, to mark her so she would never forget about this night, even though they were both drunk and would probably regret this when the sun got out.

"Sooyoung, oh my god" Jungeun moaned when she felt the older girl's fingers touching her center, spreading her wetness across her folds. She bit on her shoulder hard, making Sooyoung moan as well, this was all she had ever wanted, she was starting to believe that it was never going happen because the girl below her always got too scared, but right now they were here and it felt so good that she could almost cry.

Still, even in her drunken state, there was a little something bothering her at the back of her mind, but she couldn't put a finger on what it was. Something that made this moment not so perfect, something that kept her from really enjoying herself.

She was knuckle deep inside of Jungeun when that little something made its appearance, ruining it all for good.

Suddenly, the door of the dorm was opened aggressively and there stood a tall figure.

Both of the girls jumped up and separated form one another in a matter of milliseconds. Sooyoung tried to cover her naked body with the blankets, but it was too late.

"Jungeun?" the figure spoke, frozen at the threshold.

The shock washed the intoxication out of Sooyoung's body. She no longer felt drunk and blissful, she felt scared. Yukhei was standing right in from of them both, with a bouquet of roses on his hand and a concerned look on his face.

"Baby it's not what you think, I-" Jungeun got up quickly, running towards him and wrapping her arms around his shoulder standing on her tippy toes. She was still naked and Sooyoung could see she was shivering in fear.

Yukhei dropped the roses to the floor and pushed Jungeun off with such force that she fell, hitting her head on the hard floor and whimpering in pain. 

"You... bitch!" said Yukhei, walking towards her and throwing a hand in the air, using it to slap Jungeun across the face, the girl screamed when it made contact with her cheek. The sound of his massive hand against the girl's soft skin made Sooyoung snap out of her shock. She quickly put on a shirt that wasn't even hers and some sweatpants she found on the floor and went straight to the boy, who was ready to hit his girlfriend again until Sooyoung jumped on him.

"Get the fuck off me you disgusting dyke!" he yelled, turning around, trying to shake Sooyoung off but she was strong and didn't even buckle.

God only knows where she found the strength to fight a man that was twice her size but the rage she felt at the time made her feel invincible. She quickly jumped off of his neck, landing on her feet and striking a fist to his nose, and then another one to his eye.

Her knuckles were bloody and her whole arm stung with pain. Yukhei had fallen to the floor next to Jungeun and Sooyoung was quick to get her up on her feet before the boy got a chance to strike back at them.

Yukhei was strong, but, thankfully, he was really slow and dumb. While Sooyoung was trying to dress Jungeun in whatever clothes she could find inside the room, Yukhei slipped on his feet while trying to get up and accidentally hit himself on the head with the dresser, knocking himself out again.

He was screaming his lungs out "I'm going to kill you both! I'm going to choke you two to death" but before he could do anything, Sooyoung was dragging a sobbing Jungeun out of the dorm and down the stairs. 

Outside, there was a small crowd of students who had gathered on the corridors, startled by the screaming and trying to find out what was happening inside of Jungeun's dorm. Sooyoung flew past them, gripping on her friends wrist strongly, not letting go. She was full of adrenaline, her instincts telling her to run away as far as possible, to find shelter and protect her girl who was breaking down behind her.

When they got out of the building, she heard the police sirens approaching them quickly, and that's when she knew that this eventful night was far from over.


End file.
